Pertempuran cinta Vampire and Werewolf?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: "Apa maksudmu?Aku tidak mau melihat kamu menderita karena aku." kata Kagami tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya "Jadikan aku partnermu Kagami-kun. Karena aku serius suka Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko mantap menyatakan pernyataan yang tak dapat dipercaya Selengkapnya.. Kagami x Fem!Kuroko Yeah Female kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Meet Vampire?

Title: Pertempuran cinta Vampire and Wirewolf?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing:Kagami Taiga x fem!Kuroko Tetsuya(Yeah female Tetsu)

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Cinta dua dunia apakah bisa bersatu dengan indah?

Chapter one: Meet Vampire?

"Tetsu-chan bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi seorang perawat bila melihat darah atau di suntik saja takut?"kata ayah kuroko cemas mengkhawatirkan anaknya

Kuroko POV

Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Tinggal diklinik bersama kedua orang tuaku yang mereka berdua adalah seorang dokter. Aku ingin sekali menjadi perawat masalahnya adalah aku sangat takut dengan jarum suntik dan darah sejak masih kanak-kanak.

"Tapi ayah aku-."kata-kataku kembali terpotong

"Sudahlah tetsu-chan kamu harus berusaha bagaimana mengatasi trauma itu otou-san sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."kata ayahku sambil menangis lalu pergi dari ruang perawatan

Akhirnya akupun pergi dan kembali ke kamar dan menangis mengingat ini semua. Akhirnya pada waktu aku mau tidur terlelap. Trang! Suara apa itu kenapa tidak ada yang bangun? Akhirnya akupun pergi mengecek kedepan dan masuk ruang peralatan obat-obatan. Darah? Aku mulai merasa mual dan pusing melihat dan mencium baunya. Siapa?darah siapa ini?Ah sepertinya ada orang diruang obat-obatan dia bertaring sedang meghisap darah OKAA-SAN?Aku tidak tau siapa laki-laki itu. Darah mengalir disekitar mulutnya lalu ke leher dan dia mengusap mulutnya dengan tangannya lalu menjilat sekali lagi darah tidak terlihat jijik sama sekali?Vampire?Itulah yang pertama dipikirkanku tetapi tidak mungkin nyata disini?

Normal POV

"Maaf Oujo-san anda telah melihat terlalu jauh mungkin saya juga harus menghisap darah anda."kata vampire itu sambil mendekati kuroko

"Berhenti kise. Kelakuanmu cukup sampai di situ tidak boleh ada wanita lagi yang kau ambil darahnya."kata vampire lagi yang muncul dari balik jendela

"Cih midorimachi tidak menyenangkan padahal aku sangat menginginkan ojou-san yang satu ini."kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum licik dan membelai rambut kuroko dengan tangannya yang berbekas darah.

"Cih, sepertinya kita harus menghapus ingatan perempuan ini dan orang tuanya."kata cowok yang berambut hijau.

"Jangan hapus ingatan cewek itu aku rasa ini akan menarik karena aku merasa masih tertarik dengannya dan mungkin aku ingin menjadikan dia partnerku kedepannya."kata cowok berambut blonde itu

"Bagaimana kamu mempertanggung jawabkan ini pada ouji-sama? Dan bagaimana bila cewek itu menggadukan eksistensi dunia vampire pada manusia?"kata cowok yang satunya lagi protes

"Karena itu mungkin aku harus mengawasinya terus agar dia mau menjadi partenerku dan tidak membocorkannya pada manusia."kata cowok itu lalu berjalan pergi dan lompat turun kebawah melalui jendela

"Aku tidak ikut campur akan masalahmu kise."kata vampire yang satunya turut menghilang

Kuroko pov

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan namun kesadaranku semakin lama semakin menghilang dan disaat aku terjatuh ketanah aku melihat mereka berdua pergi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Pagi harinya

Aku merasa pusing oh iya bagaimana keadaan okaa-san aku segera berlari segera ke meja makan. Syukurlah okaa-san tidak mengingat kejadian semalam kenapa menjadi seperti ini hanya aku yang mengingat kejadian semalam?Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi sekolah.

Di sekolah

"Pagi kuroko. Hari ini terlihat murung?Jelek sekali?Biasanya kawaii?"kata seorang cowok dibelakangku

"Ah kagami-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa."kataku aku sangat malu dan mukaku sedikit memerah lalu segera berlari

"Tunggu kuroko aku mau bicara denganmu."kata cowok itu sambil mengejar

Aku malu bertemu dengannya lama-lama. Sudah sejak kapan ya aku menyukai dia?aku sangat senang dia memperhatikanku setiap harinya namun aku malu dan tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan aku aku bersembunyi dibelakang sekolah dan aku bertemu..

"Yo..oujo-san kita bertemu lagi."kata cowok itu sambil menghampiriku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku

"K..kamu yang kemarin?"kataku ketakutan dan mundur aku takut dia mencoba menghisap darahku seperti kemarin

"Oujo-san hari ini manis sekali aku ingin memperingatkan padamu bahwa bila kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam aku akan segera melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga padamu."kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum sinis

Ditempat lain

Kagami Pov

Duh dimana itu cewek itu cepat banget ngilangnya ada yang mau gua omongin dari kemarin-kemarin menghindar terus. Kemana dia. Ah! Itu dia. Eh sama cowok? AH! Kise? Ngapain si brengsek maniak cewek itu ada disini?

"OI KISE NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?"kataku sambil berteriak

Normal POV

"O...OUJISAMA?Kenapa anda ada disini?"kata cowok berambut blonde itu takut

"Oujisama?Kagami-kun kamu kenal dengan dia?"kata kuroko bertanya-tanya

"Maaf ouji saya tidak bermaksud lancang saya tau anda akan menghukum semua vampire yang melanggar peraturan. Saya hanya mencari partner."kata cowok itu sambil berlutut

"Kagami-kun kamu?"kata kuroko tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Kuroko aku-"kata-kata kagami terpotong

"Aku tidak percaya kagami-kun sama seperti mereka."kata kuroko sambil berjalan pergi

TBC

Padahal fanfic satu belum selesai udah bikin baru gak tau bagus atau tidak tapi saya belum bisa bikin percintaan dengan bagus. Hadeuhh.. gomen butuh review buat perbaikan. Ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2: True Fact Vampire

Title: Pertempuran cinta Vampire and Wirewolf?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance/Msytery

Pairing:Kagami Taiga x fem!Kuroko Tetsuya(Yeah female Tetsu)

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Kenyataan terkadang lebih menyakitkan daripada kebohongan

Chapter Two: True Fact Vampire

**Kuroko POV**

Aku tidak pernah percaya ternyata kagami-kun adalah pemimpin mereka semua dia pangeran vampire? Aku sudah sejak lama menyukainya tetapi selama ini ia bertingkah biasa saja seperti manusia biasa dan mampu bergaul dengan baik dan juga memberikan perhatian kepadaku dengan baik.

"Tunggu kuroko-chan." kata suara samara-samar dari jauh seseorang mengejar dan memanggilku

Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini seperti mimpi dan aku mau kembali pada kehidupanku sebelum vampire itu menakutkan hidupku setiap harinya

"Tunggu Kuroko-chan aku mau menjelaskan semuannya ini semua hanya salah paham dan perlu diluruskan." kata cowok yang tidak mau aku temui sambil memegang tanganku agar tidak kabur

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Kagami-kun semua jelas Kise-kun sudah menjelaskan dengan tindakannya kepadamu." kataku sambil menangis

"Oke aku akan menceritakan semuannya sekarang. Terserah kamu mau mendengarnya atau tidak." kata cowok itu sambil mendenkapku dan aku mendengarkan semua ceritanya sambil menangis

**Flash Back** **Normal POV**

"Ouji-sama keadaan anda bisa memburuk bila tidak meminum darah dari manusia dan hanya mengandalkan darah hewan saja." kata salah seorang pengawal bernama Midorima

"Urusai.. Midorima aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkan partner wanita dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mempertahankan hidupku." kata Ouji-sama keras

"Baiklah tapi kami akan tetap segera mencarikan yang terbaik untuk anda." kata sang pengawal lalu pergi

**Kagami POV**

Memang berat menjadi pangeran pada keturunan vampire aku harus mempertahankan hidupku untuk meminum darah terlebih lagi harus mencari partner manusia agar bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama kalau tidak aku bisa... mati.. ya mati tetapi lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku harus mencari partner manusia dan menjadikannya tumbal untuk hidupku.

Selama ini semua vampire bertahan dengan meminum darah manusia atau hewan lalu menghapuskan ingatan manusia bila ia dirasa bukan partner yang sesuai dengan kami para vampire karena hanya orang yang terpilih yang dapat menjadi partner kami. Dan aku memutuskan untuk hidup normal dan berusaha menjadi"manusia" agar aku bisa terus membahagiakan cewek yang aku sukai. Kuroko Tetsuya.. Namun..

"Kyaaa!" teriak seorang cewek karena melihat kecelakaan

"Kuroko-chan kam-" kataku tiba-tiba terpotong

Dheg..Jantungku bereaksi tiba-tiba melihat darah namun aku kembali tersentak melihat wajah kuroko yang ketakutan. Karena selama ini aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu

"Kagami-kun dar..ah a..ku taku-"kata cewek yang aku cintai itu pucat dan tiba-tiba pingsan

Sejak saat itu aku tau ia sangat takut terhadap darah aku adalah vampire. Sudah aku putuskan sejak saat itu aku ingin terus disisinya untuk melindungi dia dan juga hidup normal sebagai "manusia" agar ia tidak takut bergaul denganku.

** Back to story Normal POV**

"Kagami-kun jadi kamu melakukan semua itu untuk a..aku?" tanya kuroko pada cowok itu

"Gomen Kuroko aku seharusnya aku pergi darimu dari awal agar tidak membahayakan dirimu seperti sekarang ini." kata cowok itu menyesali perbuatannya

"Nggak..Kagami-kun kamu harus tetap hidup.. darah aku cocok kan untuk menjadi partner vampire kise-kun menginginkanku berarti itu cocok kan?" kata Kuroko memaksa kagami

"Apa maksudmu?Aku tidak mau melihat kamu menderita karena aku." kata Kagami tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Jadikan aku partnermu Kagami-kun. Karena aku serius suka Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko mantap menyatakan pernyataan yang tak dapat dipercaya

Note Penting: Dalam cerita ini mencari partner dapat dilakukan dengan hanya melihatnya atau dengan mencoba menghisap darahnya dan bila sudah diputuskan benar cocok maka dia juga cocok untuk menjadi partner untuk semua vampire

Omake Story

Adventure of Kise Ryota

Perjalanan Kise Ryota dalam mecari partner dan bertemu dengan author cerita ini yang jadi murid pindahan dan takut sama cowok

Kise Ryota x Author

Author POV

"Ah gawat tadi ketahuan sama ouji gagal lagi mendaptkan parter."kata orang di depanku bicara sendiri

Tiba-tiba aku lewat didepan cowok itu yang ngomong sendiri. Walaupun aku sangat takut lewat situ.

"Eh.. cewek itu cocok." kata cowok itu bersemangat lalu mengejarku tiba-tiba

"Tunggu oujo-chan yang disana." teriak cowok itu lalu tiba-tiba menghadangku

"Nama kamu siapa oujo-chan." kata cowok itu memegang tanganku seketika wajahku memerah

"C..co..cowok h..he..hentai. Aku benci cowok." kataku lalu berlari karena takut padanya

TBC

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib author..bukan maksudnya Kuroko dan Kagami apa Kagami mau menerima Kuroko dan apa benar Kuroko sudah tidak phobia dengan darah lagi? Yasudahlah mana ada yang perduli ama Author. Hikss. Yasudahlah itu cuma owari setiap cerita karena aku ngefans banget sama Kise Ryota sejak pertama kali melihat dia walaupun tampangnya playboy entah kenapa suka sama cowok yang murah senyum. Malah curhat lagi.. Oke review please.. mulai bingung bagaimana cerita kedepannya. Ja-ne minna


End file.
